As new and improved materials are found to be useful and highly economical in the construction of many articles of commerce, the need to form holes in such materials, for various reasons, presents a whole new series of problems which do not appear to be met by the use of conventional tools. For example, in the important aerospace and aircraft industries important new materials are being found to meet the needs for the manufacture of improved airframe structures. The improved materials are brought forward to obtain lighter weight and increased strength parts at more economical rates. Some of the new materials are non-metallic composites in which laminations are built up to required thickness. Drilling holes in such composites presents a problem because of critical engineering requirements for the installation of fasteners. The highly abrasive characteristics of composites makes it necessary to depart from conventional tools which fail to produce the desired results. Conventional tools cause delamination of the composite material at the entrance and exit sides of a hole, excessive heat is produced in the composite material with conventional tools because of the abrasive qualities of the composites and conventional tool configuration, tool life is very short, feed rates with conventional tools are extremely low, and hole tolerance is difficult to obtain.